Life, Love and Learning
by buttaflykissesxoxo
Summary: When I was younger I truly believed that the world was just like one of the fairy tales my father used to read to me before bed. I just knew that one day my prince charming would come and find me and whisk me away. We would ride off into the sunset and live together forever. Ha what a load.
1. Discovery

When I was younger I truly believed that the world was just like one of the fairy tales my father used to read to me before bed. I just knew that one day my prince charming would come and find me and whisk me away. We would ride off into the sunset and live together forever. Ha what a load.

He doesn't even know I exist. At least that is what I like to tell myself. I'm sure even though he doesn't actually know my name; though I have told him at least a hundred times, he knows who I am. Actually I'm positive he does. I'm odango atama. Maybe I should start from the beginning.

The annoying screech of my alarm clock woke me. Now I know from many previous experiences that if I hit the snooze button even once I will never make it to school in time. But alas no one ever said I was that smart, so sure enough I hit it anyway. At 7:30 it's the sound of my mother's voice waking me from a glorious dream. I don't know why she always yells and gives me the look you know which one I'm talking about. It's not like it's going to change anything. I jump out of my bed searching desperately for my uniform. I know I left it around here somewhere. Finding it is easier said than done as its hiding very well under the homework I "forgot" to do last night. Shrugging it on I try to pat out some of the wrinkles and grab a brush. Now my hair is my joy. When it's down it hangs by ankles so I have to wrap it up in this weird hairstyle. It's kind of like two buns on the side of my head except they are wrapped around my pigtails. It's all mechanical now; I have had the same hairstyle for years. So wrapped up in getting ready I don't watch where I'm going as I'm heading out my room. My klutziness or gravity as I call it catches up with me and next thing I know I'm eating carpet and tumbling head over heels down the stairs. Again this is nothing unusual. By the time the room stops spinning I have a mere ten minutes to make the twenty minute trip to school. Mom knowing my bad habits is holding out my lunch so I don't even have to stop on my way out. "Bye mom," I call out. Honestly I don't know if she heard me I'm already down the road. Running with Olympic speed and plowing through other helpless pedestrians I hit a brick wall. At least that's what it felt like. I fly back and land on my not so cushy behind.

"Gomenasai" I say getting to my knees and bowing down.

"Oh just fantastic" the brick wall replies. He doesn't offer to help me up or accept my apology."Watch where you're going kid." I look up and my eyes connect with his. They are a gorgeous deep blue, so deep I catch myself drowning in them. I am mesmerized and I can picture him as my prince riding in on a black stallion. The 8 o'clock bell chimes and snaps me out of my reverie. Blue eyes is gone.


	2. Alone

Disclaimer: Obviously I own nothing!

This is my first story so if it is horrible I'm sorry. I'd love pointers and advice.

I left the little twit of a girl on the ground. She was just sitting there staring up at me like all the other star struck little girls that threw themselves at me. You would think they would find original ways to get me to notice them. It never failed, I couldn't go anywhere without my own personal fan club. When would they understand no matter how much makeup they slopped on their faces or how many times they "accidently" ran into me I wouldn't give them the time of day? Day in day out it was the same. As soon as they saw my handsome face or how wealthy I was they would try all kinds of stupid tricks. Not once had one of them really tried to get to know me for me, rather what I could do for them. Not that they would like me once they realized I only cared about school and not love. What a stupid notion, falling in love. Deciding I already need a break I slip into the Crowne Arcade for a coffee. I quietly slide into my booth in the way back and wait for Motoki to come to me. He is the only person I can really consider a friend and say that knows me. Within seconds a cup of hot steaming black coffee is placed in front of me.

"Rough morning already Mamoru-kun?" he asks.

"Can't even get out the door anymore. Can't they come up with new tactics? Another one slammed into me today, and then she just sat on the ground staring up at me." I shake my head and take a sip of my drink.

"Wish that would happen to me man," he replies winking. I know he is only trying to cheer me up. There are plenty of girls that fawn over him. He is always happy and smiling; in fact I don't think I've ever seen a frown on his face. I finish up my coffee and talk to him for a few minutes before I get up to head to class.

"I'll talk to you later" I tell him as I'm walking out. As usual he just waves and goes back to cleaning his counter. I swear one day he is going to rub a hole in that thing. I make my way leisurely to my class. I always leave early; I hate to be late for anything. It just throws off my entire day and aggravates me to no end. Even after stopping to talk to Motoki I have 15 minutes to kill so I take a seat and pull out a physics book.

"Hey Mamoru-san," a voice whispers in my ear quietly. Shivers run down my spine as I recognize the voice.

"Beryl," her name comes out icy, showing every inch of my dislike for this woman. "What do you want?" Obviously she is too dense to understand I do not want her near me. I feel her chest press against my shoulder as she leans in closer.

"Ah is that any way to talk to your girlfriend handsome." I want to gag. None to gently I push her away from me and respond.

"You are not nor ever will be my girlfriend so please refrain from touching me. "

A look of pure displeasure washes over her face. Where does she get off approaching me like that? I completely ignore her and return to my book. Sometimes I really wish I was just a normal plain guy. I mean is it too much to ask for a few minutes of peace and quiet. After a few more minutes of my silence Beryl gets the hint and walks to her seat at the other end of the room. I sigh in contentment and actually return to reading. This day cannot get any worse.


	3. Changes

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything SM related.

AN: I'm trying to update at least a couple times a week but this is still an ongoing process. I have the basic outline done, but nothing is set in stone.

School completely blew. Of course I got a detention for being oh so VERY late and Ms. Haruna made me stand in the hall until lunch. It's not if it's never happened before though. Usually I'm stuck out there two or three times in the week. It's kind of hard to keep up with lessons standing outside. Ah who am I kidding, I wouldn't understand the junk that spews out of her mouth even if I spent all day in class. All I can hope for is to marry some rich dreamy guy. I'll make the best housewife /mother out there. Now most people say that isn't a real dream but it's all I've got. I'm not very pretty at least I don't think so. If I was I wouldn't be 15 and never had a kiss. I would have had at least one boyfriend. I'm not smart, in fact I would go as far to say I'm actually pretty stupid. If I bring home another 30 on a test I'm sure my mom will kick me out. As far as I know I don't have any hidden talents or anything that would make me stand out. Well my hair, but that doesn't really count. I'm a major klutz, I like to eat, and I mean really eat. I guess I have plenty of faults, but they are all a part of my award winning personality!

But anyways, thanks to Ms. Haruna and my wonderful detention I am now late, err scratch that later than usual getting to Rei's temple. I can already hear her yelling in my ear. I shudder and again start running down the street like a crazy person only this time I am paying attention to where I am going. My rear end is still smarting from its earlier contact with the pavement. I can faintly see my destination up a head which makes me smile. I'm going to make it without a klutz attack. Hooray for me. It doesn't take but another five minutes to reach the bottom of the temple stairs. Sadly though there is like 500 of them. This is why no matter how much I love to eat I will never gain weight! I see Rei and Minako waiting for me at the top and know I'm in trouble. In my nervousness I unconsciously slow my steps.

"Hurry up Usagi we don't have all day," Rei screams. I can see the smoke practically billowing from her ears. Frick. I speed up again this time in fear. By the time I reach the top I am panting and out of breath. I plaster on the biggest smile I can muster and face the demon.

"Ohaiyo Rei, Minako," I bat my eye lashes and make the cutest most innocent face I can.

Minako shakes her head and sighs. "Not this time Usa-chan. We invited Mizuno-san over to help with your studies today. You need to start doing better or you'll never pass the entrance exams. How can we stay together if you don't get into high school?" I know she means well, they both do but I know it doesn't matter how much I study.

"Gomen Minako-chan, I'll try harder I promise." I say softly. I can't meet her eyes. I hate that I am such a disappointment to my friends.

The rest of my day is spent with my friends studying and I really do try hard. Mizuno-san or Ami-chan as she said I could call her really is a good tutor. I almost understand what she is trying to tell me. She says with a few more sessions I might finally get the hang of it all. I'm not going to put much faith in that but I don't want to burst her bubble. Everyone decides to call it a night early so I pack up my things and head home. As I am skipping down sidewalk I trip over an invisible rock. I fly through the air, thinking it had to happen sooner or later. Instead of the cold concrete I feel two strong arms wrap around me and hold me up.

"Whoa there are you ok?" I look at my hero. He is tall and supremely gorgeous with tousled blond hair and sexy green eyes

"Hai arigato." I reply softly. "I am glad you caught me, I was expecting that to hurt."

His answering smile is amazing. "I could never watch as a beautiful girl hurt herself." I can't help it when I sigh happily and giggle. "Well you be careful Miss, no more tripping." He turns and walks into the building behind us. It is then I notice we are outside of the Crowne Arcade and he is wearing an apron. Cha ching I think, I know where he works.

I finish skipping home, my pigtails flying in the wind behind me.


	4. Another day

Disclaimer: I wish I owned SM, I would be happy with just owning Mamoru but sadly that will never happen.

Thanks to my two reviewers yay! I'm so glad someone likes my little project.

By the time class ended all I could think about was getting a cup of coffee. After spending two hours ignoring the coy looks from my fan club and disregarding the notes making their way to my seat, all I wanted was to drown in a cup and sit in solitude. Since I have a major test next week I take my physics book with me and slip on dark shades before walking to the arcade. Instead of finding an open booth I head to the counter and pop open my book. Motoki being the god he is walks up to me with my liquid drug already in his hand.

"Thanks," I mumble getting ready to immerse myself in my studies. All the noise in the background fades away and for a moment I forget everything except the coffee and book in front of me. For a while I'm able to concentrate easily until a commotion startles me back to reality. I look up expecting to see Motoki wiping the counter and flirting with some girl instead I'm met with nothingness. Turning around I see him trying to get in between two teenage boys that look like they are about to start throwing punches. Inwardly I roll my eyes, sigh and get up to help him. I walk up to the one closest to me and pull him up by the collar of his shirt.

"What is going on here?" I ask deliberately slow. Wide grey eyes meet mine and I feel the body in my hand shiver.

"Ah Chiba-sensei, it's nothing Gomen" the kid is literally shaking in fear. I smirk.

"I want both of you to stop this childishness and leave this establishment NOW!" I drop the boy and both of them scurry out as fast as they can. Not wanting to anger me further I see them both head in opposite directions. "Now can I please get some quiet around here?" The entire arcade falls to silence. Thanking whatever deity is upstairs I turn back to my seat. After a few minutes the noise is back reaching deafening levels as kids start talking about the fight.

I hear a slight snicker followed by "All this over Tsukino-san! What a laugh, who in the world would want to fight over that ditz?"

Slowing getting more and more aggravated by the noise I finish my coffee quickly and throw some bills down. "I'm heading out Motoki." I tell my friend and turn to walk out. He follows me to the door.

"Thanks for the help Mamoru I thought for a second my pretty face might get hurt!" I join him in a quick laugh. We both know he could hold his own but the kids are easily intimated by me and saved him a lot of trouble. "No problem," I respond and let him know I'll see him tomorrow. I continue walking out the door and notice the same blonde kid from this morning. "Shit" I curse, flip on my shades and slink into the shadows. Just as she is nearing the door I see her lurch forwards. I shake my head as she lands in Motoki's arm. Apparently any cute guy will do for her.


	5. They meet again

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything SM related

I'm trying to make the chapters a little longer...

I was in the middle of a very intense and wonderful dream about blue eyes when I was rudely woken by someone screaming in my ear. Startled I jumped up got twisted in my blankets and fell off the bed. I look up in a daze to see Minako laughing her butt off. "What the french toast?" I cry out.

"You should have seen your face," she says in between giggles.

"Why are you here?" I can feel a headache formulating. I truly love Mina-chan but I do not know how that girl is so chipper in the morning. Or why she feels the need to spread it around like a disease. I look at her expectantly waiting for an answer.

"Usa-chan did you really forget?" she asks me like I'm stupid.

"Forget what?" I start searching my brain for whatever she could be talking about.

"We have to be at the airport in an hour. Haruka is coming back from her tour!"

'Crap' I swear inwardly. "I thought that was later on today? Why are you just now waking me up? Help me find something to wear" Everything comes out in a rush as I'm already untangling myself and getting ready for a shower. Haruka is my older sister. She left last year on tour racing cars. All of my friends and I have been waiting what seems like ages for her to come back and visit. I don't give Mina a chance to answer me I just rush to my bathroom feeling confident that she can find me clothes. I take the quickest shower ever; I'm done in only fifteen minutes. Most of that was just trying to wash out my hair. Mina already has an entire outfit picked out by the time I get back into my room, a cute pair of blue skinny jeans, a white tank top and pink sweater. She even has pink ballet flats out and ready. My hero! While I'm jumping into my clothes she is collecting my phone and purse. Together we each do one half of my hair. It only took me thirty minutes all together to get ready.

"Come on come on," she ushers me out the door. Michiru my sister's girl friend is already sitting in front of my house, her car just idling. We both jump in and strap up. Unlike Haruka she doesn't drive like a crazy person so it does take us the entire thirty minutes to get to our destination. Just as we pull up I see my oneesan walking out. "Ruka" I scream and jump out of the slowly moving car. I run up to her and she pulls me into a great big hug.

"Koneko I missed you" she says into my ear. I can feel the grin about to split my face in two. Pulling back I get a good look at her. With her short hair and tall lanky build you can't even tell she is a girl. She would have made a perfect guy. Behind me Michiru puts the car in park and joins us. I can hear Mina-chan screaming in the background.

"Look at all these beautiful women coming to greet me!" my oneesan says. Michi-chan and Mina-chan join our hug and tears are shed. We stay that way for a few minutes catching up before my tummy starts to grumble. "Hungry as always I see." Haruka says on a laugh. I tell them all about the arcade I want to try and everyone agrees. You would think after spending a whole year racing cars Haruka wouldn't want to drive but she does. She just holds out her hands and Michi gives her the keys. We fly through downtown talking and laughing the whole way and it only takes us fifteen minutes to get back. See crazy driver I tell you. When we pull up to the crowne all I can think about is whether or not I'll get to see the hunk. I don't ever expect to see blue eyes again so I set my sights on the arcade guy. Besides even if I do manage to meet blue eyes again this will give me some practice on how to woo him. Minako and I loop our arms together as do Haruka and Michiru and we waltz inside. Handsome guy is at the counter wearing a light green apron that makes his gorgeous eyes stand out. He looks up as we enter and smiles.

"Hey princess. Glad to see you in one piece." He says and then winks. I run up to the counter abandoning Mina-chan and plaster on a shy smile.

"Arigato again for saving me." I whisper as the rest of my group appears next to me. Haruka puts her arm around my shoulder and gives arcade guy the stink eye. I just laugh and tell him

"Don't mind her. This is my sister Haruka the aqua haired one is Michiru her girlfriend and this is my cousin Minako."

"And what is your name princess?" he asks. "I'm Motoki my parents own this place."

Butterflies erupt in my stomach as I tell him "Tsukino Usagi, pleasure to meet you!" I can feel the blush spreading like wildfire across my cheeks. He just laughs. "Likewise Tsukino-san."

"Please call me Usagi or Usa all my friends do" I can feel Haruka stiffen next to me. I stifle a groan and look up at her.

"Hai oneesan?" I ask. She just shakes her head. I lean over the counter a little bit and ask in my sweetest voice ever "Know where I can get a good milkshake around here?"

Motoki laughs "I can make a pretty good one if you'd like to try it."

"How about four of them, two chocolate one vanilla and one strawberry." He mock bows and responds "anything for you little lady." As he is getting ready to turn away I hear someone clear their throat. I look behind me and my breathe stops. Blue eyes is behind me shaking his head a disgusted look on his handsome face. Finally getting the chance to actually look at him I sigh. His raven hair is mussed up like he just got out of bed, a single glossy lock falling in his eyes. He is wearing an Azubu college uniform that looks devastatingly good on him. His tie is untied around his neck the top button on his shirt undone. He is holding his blazer and case over his shoulder. On anyone else it would look sloppy but on him just amazing. I sigh again and slip off to Usagi land, the place where all my dreams come true.

"Oy Ondango Atama are you done staring yet?" He sneers at me. The look does nothing to take away from his handsome face. "Why don't you go back to flirting with everyone else in here and leave me alone." Without breaking stride he looks over my head to Motoki "Coffee now."


	6. oops

Yay another update for me. Mamoru would not let me rest until his side was told. Pushy jerk!

Standard disclaimer still applies.

It has been another horrible day. After spending all morning in class studying I get the dreaded weekly phone call. Every Saturday morning my father calls to ask about my studies. It's a ten minute conversation of being put down and told what to do. No matter what I say or how good I am it will never be enough for him. Ever since I told him I didn't want to follow in his footsteps and become a lawyer he has been riding my butt. Who cares that doctors are just as important as lawyers, if not more? Surely not him if that's what you think. This is a man who only cares about money and appearances. I get straight A's and have the highest scores in the entire school but that is not and never will be good enough for him. After being badgered again to change majors and fly to Harvard Law he lets me talk to my sister. Hotaru is sweet and innocent. She is only eleven and both of us have different mothers. Whereas my mother died giving birth to me her mother is a gold digger still with my father. She is the perfect trophy wife only ten years older than me. If it wasn't for little Taru I wouldn't have anything to do with my so called family. My inheritance comes from my mother's side and has nothing to do with them. Anyways I digress. Taru makes the call slightly better but I'm still in a bad mood. Whenever this happens I go to the Crowne to vent to Motoki. I try to sneak out without my fan club finding me but it is no use. As soon as I get out the door there is a group of girls waiting for me. I swear that none of them have a life. I turn on heel and go back inside to the garage and get my new Aston Martin Virage. I might have splurged a bit on that one. It takes twice as long as it would if I was walking to get to the arcade. Shaking my head I pull into the back where the family parks and get out. Thinking I mine as well study more I grab my case and head inside. Thankfully no one notices me as I enter. To my surprise and immense dissatisfaction the silly pig tailed girl is in my haven. I watch her for a minute getting more and more frustrated as the seconds pass. She is standing at the counter bent over her very cute- I mean her butt sticking out as she leans close to Motoki. He has his trademark grin on his face. After a few more seconds I notice another guy has his arm around her shoulder. Disgusted I clear my throat and frown. I can't help but smirk as I notice she freezes when she sees me. You can just about see all the common sense float right out of her pretty little head. She doesn't even try to hide the fact that she is checking me out. I can't believe this little girl. Is there anyone around her she isn't infatuated with?

I can't help the next words that come out of my mouth "Oy Ondango Atama are you done staring yet?"I sneer at her. The look on her face is priceless. "Why don't you go back to flirting with everyone else in here and leave me alone." Without breaking stride I look over her head to Motoki "Coffee now." I say then take a seat at the counter next to her little friends. What shocks me the most is what comes out her mouth next.

"What did you just call me?" Her little face is scrunched up in anger.

A strangled laugh escapes me "Ondango Atama" I point to her head and just laugh harder.

"My name is Usagi. U-SA-GI! You, you BAKA" she practically screams the last part.

"Like I said O-DAN-GO A-TA-MA!" I can tell she wants to reply but the guy at her side is whispering in ear. For some reason that pisses me off even more. Motoki is just standing there with a dumb founded look on his face while the rest of the arcade is hushed. All the patrons in the place are standing there jaws hanging to the floor. I can almost hear the whispers; the ice king is picking on a middle school girl. Little odango is shaking in anger.

"Aw is the little baby upset?" I ask her a grin plastered to my face. The guy at her side starts inching towards me.

"Haruka stop I can handle this myself," she says to him. The name Haruka sticks in my head. Where have I heard that before? I take a closer look at the guy and notice he is the world famous racer Tsukino Haruka. How in the world did a little twit manage to land a guy like that? Snapping back into reality I see Ondango still trying to calm Haruka down. "Come on Oneesan let's just leave I'm sure we can get a shake somewhere else." I can tell she wants to say more to me instead she tugs on Haruka's arm. She turns to look at me an angry glint in her eye. She doesn't say anything just walks out with her friends behind her. "Man that guy is a jerk," the blond behind whispers as she walks by. It takes a second after they leave before her parting message unfolds in my head. 'Oneesan?'


	7. Shimatta

I still do not own any part of SM, no matter how great it would be to have my own Mamoru or a Kunzite!

Sorry it took so long I really couldn't figure out how I wanted to start this chapter.

My day did not get any better. After storming from the arcade Haruka drove like a demon through the streets looking for somewhere else to go. We had a nice quiet lunch to catch up and then Minako just had to remind me of our study session at the shrine. Wanting some alone time with Michi before going to see mama Ruka wasted no time in dropping us off. Of course Rei was in a foul mood, something about Yuichiro and pie?! I don't know I never know with her. We sat around for hours studying. Since Ami-chan came too there was no play time; she continually drilled information into my head until I thought it was going to explode. I have never studied so hard in my life. Not wanting anything more than to go home and curl up with a manga I begged and pleaded to stop numerous times to no avail. It wasn't until Ami had to leave that I could go home. Minako walked me as far as her house which is two blocks from my own. As I was passing the arcade by myself I saw Motoki at the counter. Deciding that it was a great time to get that shake I went it. I wish I would have looked harder and noticed blue eyes sitting on the stool in front of him.

"Usa-chan!" Toki called out cheerfully. "Back already?"

I can feel the answering grin as I reply "You owe me a shake. Chocolate please." He chuckles a little and disappears around back. Taking the opportunity I slid up to the counter into the empty seat next to HIM. Of course I don't know it is him until it's too late.

"Konnichiwa Odango," he says a smirk on his face. My head drops to the counter, I bang it repeatedly.

"You!" it comes out a shocked whisper. All the anger and frustration I felt returns two fold. "Baka why are you still here? Don't you have someone else to pester?" I ask him smartly. He opens his mouth to respond when Motoki comes back out.

"Mamoru, leave Usagi-chan alone please," he begs blue eyes. I file his name away in the back of my head. "Here Usa tell me what you think."

Completely ignoring the gorgeous baka next to me I take a sip from the straw. The chocolaty goodness practically melts in my mouth. A little groan escapes my lips. It is amazing the best part of this entire horrible day. "Wow," I say sincerely. "This is the best shake I have ever had before!" The praise rolls right off my tongue.

"Laying it on a little thick there huh Odango?" Mamoru responds to my noises and takes a sip of the nastiness his calls coffee. I can't really tell but he looks a little red in the face.

"How many times do I have to tell you my name? Are you stupid or something?" I yell. As soon as the words leave my mouth I feel someone yank my arm back.

"How dare you speak to Mamoru-san that way!" some preppy little redhead screams in my face. "Apologize now!" Her green eyes are flashing in anger. I swear this girl looks like she is about to murder me. I look behind her and notice five or six other girls staring at me, all glaring. I start to feel a little nervous and that angers me even more. I just laugh out loud at her and turn back to Mamoru.

"What baka you can't handle your own problems? Your little groupies need to come and protect you!" At the time I have no idea how insulting that is to him. I turn away from him a little too late. I don't see the girls behind me getting closer until I'm on the floor of the arcade my head slamming to the ground. Motoki calls out something behind me but I can't hear him; I can't hear anything. My vision is swimming. Vaguely I see Mamoru pushing the girls away and yelling something. I see spots and then nothing. The darkness washes over me and it's kind of comforting.

I don't know how long I lay there unconscious or what happened to the group of harpies. When I come to the arcade is empty except for Motoki and Mamoru. The latter who is looking pretty ticked off. My head is cushioned in his lap and his hands are brushing through my hair. Startled I ask,

"What in the heck are you doing?" A look of sheer annoyance passes his beautiful face.

"I'm looking for a lump Odango. You could have a concussion." For some reason him calling me Odango doesn't irritate me as much as it should.

"How is your head Usa-chan? Are you ok?" Motoki asks worriedly. I can tell by his face he was freaking out.

I just nod. "What happened? Did I have another klutz attack?" I ask him. He looks like he wants to laugh and cry at the same time.

"No Usa, one of his fan club pushed you down." He hooks his thumb at Mamoru and looks disgusted. "I never thought they would be so crazy!" Blue eyes has the decency to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry they did that to you. I've never seen them act that way before." Carefully he untangles himself from my hair and pushes me up. His arms are so big and warm. "But it doesn't surprise me, the way they follow me like little lost dogs only proves how stupid they really are."

I can't help when my jaw falls open practically to the floor. "God you really are a jerk," I respond jumping up. I move too quickly and I start getting dizzy. The room spins around. Just as I feel myself falling back down, Mamoru's arms are around my waist.

"Be careful," he snaps out angrily. "And why are you defending them after what they did to you? You really must be the stupid one!"

He is still holding me and I fit so perfectly against his chest. A wave of comfort washes through me at the same time a fresh wave of anger does. I twist around out of his arms and glare up at him. "Just when I start to think you aren't such a jerk you prove me wrong. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" I scream at him. His face fills with anguish for a quick second. So quick I wasn't even sure I saw it. His entire body is frozen, rigid. I hear Motoki gasp loudly from somewhere in the background.

"No she didn't. My mother is dead." Mamoru blurts out angrily.

"Shimatta."


	8. The meeting

This one is going to be a little different. As a great reviewer *wink*mentioned I'm going to label the chapter by p.o.v. This one is going to be Motoki's and then Mamoru's. There are probably going to be a lot more different p.o.v. throughout this story.

Starrlight1812 I got this one out as fast as I could just because of your review! Thank you.

Anon I'm not even really sure where this is all going. It just popped into my head one day and I had to start writing. I know certain parts and scenes but as far as the filler, it's whatever pops up. I'll keep you in mind as I'm writing and we'll see what happens.

Motoki

I know I must look like a fool with my mouth flapping open and closed like a fish, but I don't know what to say or do. Usagi looks like she is about to burst into tears and Mamoru, my best friend Mamoru is shoving his books in his case about to flee. In all the years I've know Mamoru he has never told anyone else about his mother. It is like his one dirty little secret. I know it pains him that he will never meet her or hug her, that his father blames him for her death. To hear him speak so callously about it to Usagi, I don't know what to think.

I want to comfort Usagi, after all it's not like she knew. I can tell this is going to bother her for a long time. Even thought I hardly know her, I know without a doubt she is way too sweet and tender hearted for her own good. At the moment she looks so fragile, scared like the bunny her name implies.

I'm torn, comfort the bunny or the guy I've known and been friends with since preschool. Making up my mind I purposefully walk up to Mamoru. I glance back at Usagi and smile sadly. She starts to open her mouth and I just shake my head and hold up my finger. Her bottom lip is trembling and it tugs at my heart strings. Placing my hand on his shoulder I look up him. He doesn't give me a chance to say anything. The look he gives me freezes me into place. I can only watch helplessly as he storms out the doors into the darkness outside. I hear a sniffle coming from behind me and turn to face Usa. Silent tears are dropping from her eyes. The bright bubbly blonde is missing all that is left is a forlorn little girl. It looks like she is feeling his pain. I don't know what to say to her. I don't think there is anything I can say to her.

"I didn't mean to upset him," she starts then pauses like she is thinking about her next words. "Do you think maybe I should go find him and apologize?"

Knowing him he wants to be alone, but then again maybe this is what he needs. Sighing I walk over to her as I have an internal debate. "I really don't know. If you do want to find him though I can almost guarantee he is going to the cemetery. He likes to talk to her sometimes." Deciding to go with the flow I wrap my arms around her in a hug. "I'm sure everything will be ok" I tell her even though I'm not sure it will be.

She smiles sadly and returns the hug. "Thank you," she says and leans over to get her things. I watch as she follows the same path Mamoru took. I really hope I am doing the right thing.

Mamoru

I can't believe I just told the little twit about my mother. I didn't even think about it, it literally just flew right past my lips. For some reason though I'm not upset I did it. Even though I haven't told anyone besides Motoki about her it just feels right. Imagine my surprise when her eyes didn't fill with pity. I had assumed anyone who would find out would think that justifies my actions and cold demeanor. It doesn't. Instead of pity all I could sense from her was unbearable sadness, almost like she knew the pain I constantly feel.

I have no idea how I ended up at my mother's grave. My feet automatically took me here.

I hate this place. The darkness surrounds me, engulfs me. It fills me with gut wrenching anguish and sorrow. It doesn't matter how this place affects me, I cannot leave her alone. I know she isn't really here, in fact I hope what people say is true and she is in a better place. A land so peaceful and happy that she isn't too upset that she had to leave me in this desolate world all by myself.

I kneel beside her grave. The roses I left last week are withered and dead like my blackened soul. No one else visits her so my flowers are alone, the only reminder that someone does love her. Sad to say but I bet my father has never stepped a foot upon her plot. Aside from the one time after my birth when my mother wrapped me in her arms, I have never been held by her. I do not know how she smelled or what she looked like. In my head she is a delicate woman with raven colored hair and endless pools of blue for eyes. Not a single picture of her had ever been left out for my own azure depths to see. Even in my early years of childhood I could never imagine what she smelled like. All the little things I don't know about her cut me to the core. If I could have nothing else in this world except one moment with her, I would never ask for another thing. Sadly most dreams and wishes do not come true.

A gust of wind blows my hair back and I hold onto my tears. I look at the angel above her grave and sigh.

"Hi mama." I don't really know what to say to her. I wonder if she would be proud of me like father should be. Somehow the words I want to say just spill from my mouth without a second thought. "I told someone about you today and I want to say sorry for how it came out. I wish I could have told her about how wonderful you are and how I miss you, not just that you are dead. She is really something else mama. No matter what I do I just cannot get away from her. I'm starting to wonder if she is some crazy stalker." A small chuckle escapes me. "I suppose she would be pretty if she wasn't such a ditzy airhead. I really don't think this girl has a brain. Her name is Usagi mama even though I pretend I don't know it and call her Odango Atama. Pretty original huh?" I pause for a moment. I hear leaves crumbling in the distance and decide to make this quick. "I never thought I would come here and talk about a girl to you, especially one who annoys me like she does. I'm trying to be a good person. Even though father hates it I'm going to finish school and become a doctor. I will find a way to make sure no other children lose their mothers like I lost you. I hope you're up there somewhere looking down on me smiling. I hope I make you proud Mama." I don't get a chance to say more when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I can't look up to see who it is because there are tears in my eyes.

"Konnichiwa Mamoru-san's mama." My breath catches in my throat. She leans forward a little bit and places fresh white roses next to mine. "I don't know what kind of flowers you liked, but these are my favorite. I know flowers always make me feel better. I hope you can forgive me for the mean things I said to Mamoru. I know what it is like to lose a parent, and what I said out of anger wasn't nice. Even though your son is a complete jerk-" she pauses long enough to let out a little giggle, "he really didn't deserve that. I know he is going to be a wonderful man someday and I'm honored I got to meet you. You gave life to a good guy who deserves better than what he has been given. I'm sure if you were here now you would wrap him in your arms and tell him so. Since you're not I hope you don't mind if I do it for you." There is a sad smile on her face as she turns to me. I lift my head up not caring about the tears anymore; her eyes are just as full as mine. Her little arms wrap around me and for a moment I feel at peace. "It's ok to cry," she tells me solemnly.


	9. Crap

Ok so I know you all hate me right now and I'm sorry. It has been forever since I've put up a new update. I don't have any excuses I just really did not know what I was going to write. It's been on the back of my mind for a while but I just couldn't get it out. Now I'm among the list of slow updaters. I promise I haven't forgotten about this and I will finish it come hell or high water.

I didn't stay with Mamoru for very long. I held him and let him cry. Seeing the vulnerable side of him sent butterflies erupting in my stomach. He was like a completely different guy for a few moments. I wasn't lying when I spoke to his mother. I know he is really a good guy he just doesn't know how to show it. After seeing him with Motoki I knew there had to be more to him then he shows. How else could such a sweet and fantastic guy like Toki put up with him?

It was dark when I left him. The entire time I sat with him he never said a single word. I don't know if my invading his mother's domain would give him more ammunition against me or not, but I couldn't let him suffer alone knowing it was my fault. I'm pretty sure come tomorrow he is going to act like this never happened. As far as I can see he is not the kind of guy to change his opinion just because of a small act of kindness. Actually I would bet this is going to make this worse. After seeing him at his weakest he will probably be embarrassed around me and that will just anger him more. It's not like I am his friend which would justify everything that happened. But to let your enemy see you cry? Yeah I'm pretty sure I'll be screwed tomorrow.

The porch lights to my house are on which means Mama is still up waiting on me. My palms are getting sweaty thinking about this. Ever so slowly I trudge my way up the stairs bracing myself for her horrible wrath. I don't make it past the first one when the door flies open.

"TSUKINO USAGI WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY?" Mama's face is purple in anger.

I stutter and try to think of something to say. I don't know how she will react if I tell the truth but then again I don't know what lie I could tell her.

"I CALLED ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS AND NO ONE KNEW WHERE YOU WERE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?"

I fall to my knees and produce the most innocent face I can muster before opening my mouth, "Gomen Mama, I know it's late but I promise it isn't my fault. Well actually it is but I didn't mean it." The evil horrifying expression on her face does not change a bit. Her foot is literally tapping as she stares me down waiting for an explanation. In a jumbled mess I spit out the whole night into a long strewn out sentence.

"WHAT?" she practically screams at me.

Slowly this time I say, "I said something really hurtful to someone at the arcade even though I didn't know it was hurtful and made him upset. I followed him to apologize and ended up at the cemetery. Since I was there I decided to see Papa and give him a few minutes. When I finally found him again he was crying and I felt so bad so I stayed while he cried. And well now that I think about I think I forgot to apologize too." For a second it looked like she wasn't going to believe me, then she shook her head and pointed upstairs.

"I'm disappointed in you. Go to your room now." She shakes her head and leaves me standing there. Shamed I walk inside and head up the stairs. I glance up at the clock and sigh. 10:30. No wonder Mama is so upset. I walk to my bed and sit down not even bothering to get undressed. My eyes close of their own accord and I'm out before my head even hits the pillow.

The next morning dawns dark and dreary. Big fat raindrops splatter against the window pane in a steady beat to the howling wind. A large bolt of lightning lights up the sky and the crash of thunder drowns out all else. I jolt awake and stare numbly out the window. I hate rain, I hate mornings, and I utterly hate lightning! I groan and pull the covers over my head hoping to alleviate some of the nervous tension filling the air. My breath comes out choppy as I try to force myself back to sleep. A second crash of thunder sends me flying through the air only to land painfully on the wood floor beneath me. Just to torment me even more my head smacks against the side of my bed and for the second time in as many days I lose focus and the world goes black. This time there is no warm lap to cradle my head or gentle fingers to tangle in my hair when I come to. Each passing second the storm gets worse and my fear grows. I sit frozen next to my bed with head in my knees praying for the rain to go away. I can't help but whimper every time the sky lights up. From the corner of my eye I see my head phones and smile slightly. Very slowly I crawl to them and put them on my head. I turn on my IPod and blast it as loud as it goes. The music drowns out the horrifying sounds and lulls me into a false sense of security. I bury my head in a pile of stuffed animals and drift away to Usagi Land. There is no rain here, no thunder, just a calm cool place for me to lie. I don't know how long I am down there for but when I open my eyes for the second time that day the world is still.

The rain is gone leaving only giant mud puddles in its wake. Bits of trees and branches litter the road on the other side of my window. The sun sadly is still covered by thick ominous gray clouds. Carefully I pull the head phones away from my head and glance at the clock. The numbers are flashing red and not changing. I realize the power must have gone out. Shaking my head I make my way down stairs. The house is eerily quiet, surprisingly empty. Stuck to the refrigerator by a bunny shaped magnet is a letter from mama.

Bunny,

I took Sammy with me to see your aunt. We will be back before dinner. Lunch is still on the stove and make sure you clean up after yourself. We will talk about last night later.

The last part of the letter sends a chill up my spine. I was seriously hoping she would have forgotten about that. I sigh and make my way to the stove. The wondrous scent of vegetable ramen hits my nose and I squeal happily. It takes me mere seconds to demolish all that is left. YUM. I make sure to wash all the dishes after I'm done so I don't get yelled at later.

Since I have nothing better to do I take a shower and get ready for the day. I figure I can stop by the arcade for a few minutes and then make my way to Rei's house for a little more studying. Trying to look super cute I pull on a pair of skinny jeans and red converses to match my super adorable and frilly red tank top. Without even thinking about it I do up my hair and slap on some lip-gloss. Inspecting myself in the mirror I realize I am missing jewelry so I grab a chunky rose necklace and matching earrings. Not so bad if I do say so myself.

I make sure to lock up the house before I take off down the street. Dark clouds still hang in the air above me dampening my spirits slightly. Since I'm not in a rush I meander down the streets and watch the people pass by. I take joy in watching the kids run around playing with each other, parents sometimes joining in on the fun. It makes me miss my dad but I'm glad so many other kids still have their whole family. It's not until I hear a loud squeal that the entire world stops. I look up and to my great surprise and immediate displeasure I see a tall leggy brunette fling herself into Mamoru's arms. I feel the oncoming onslaught of tears rush to my eyes and think, crap.


	10. brighter

Update number two for the day just to kiss a little butt, and well I was so on a roll. I'm trying to start the next one now so there will not be that long of a wait again. Sorry

*Mamoru*

Right now I don't know what to think. My entire being is all mixed up and thrown off track. I can't remember a single time someone has seen me cry. Hell I can't remember the last I've even cried. For Usagi to hold me and comfort me in my time of angst is killing me inside. I'm ashamed of myself for breaking down. Little by little this little girl is cracking through my icy walls and I don't know what to do. I can't let her in but I don't know how to stop it either. I want to hate her, I want to scream at her until I'm blue in the face, and I want to kiss her until SHE is blue in the face. All these conflicting emotions raging inside me freak me out. I don't want to like her. I don't want her to like me. I wish time would stop and she would disappear. She is no good for what's left of my rapidly dissolving sanity. Girls are easy usually easy to handle, they are all the same. They all want me for one thing, two depending on who they are. How has she managed to get passed me? These agonizing thoughts are trying to split me in two.

I shake my head trying to rid myself of all the pain and continue my walk to the arcade. Even though it's too early to be seeing Odango I can't help but look out for her. Somehow I just know she can make this cloudy day seem a little better. Little do I know how wrong I am.

I hear a squeal and the next thing I know I'm flying back a little bit. Something or someone comes crashing into me and my arms automatically enclose on the body within. A quick smile passes my face thinking it's the klutz. When I look down instead of two long and blond pigtails I see one messy high brown ponytail. It takes me a second but I recognize the warmth in my arms.

"Mako-chan Konnichiwa!" I say. Makoto Kino my lovely cousin looks up me a smile on her face. "What are you doing around here?"

She smiles at me sheepishly before replying "I got kicked out of school for fighting. Mama is enrolling me in Juuban Middle School." I shake my head with a little laugh.

"What happened this time?" I ask her trying to look serious.

"These boys were beating up this cat and I felt bad for it. I didn't think I'd get in trouble for socking a boy in his jaw but I did. With my past record and all the boys taking his side they didn't believe me." She looks down as she says this and I can tell she is hurt.

I wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her towards the arcade. "It's ok Mako you know what you did is right that is all that matters." I tell her trying to cheer her up a little bit. I can tell it works when she just nods and smiles away.

When we reach the arcade I'm not surprised to see Odango, however I am surprised to see her bent over her UNTOUCHED milkshake staring off into space. Her little mouth is pulled in a frown which is really unbecoming on her face. A part of me wants to try to comfort her but another part is screaming at me to run away. Together Makoto and I walk up to the counter and sit next to her. She doesn't look up at me or even acknowledge my presence which is when I notice something is really wrong.

"Ondango," I say softly to her expecting an argument. Surprisingly she does not respond at all, it looks like she didn't even hear me. She pulls out her case and digs around for some money. When she finds what she is looking for she throws a bill on the counter and jumps up, fake smile plastered to her face.

"Here is the money for my shake Toki-san; I really need to get going."

In a flash Motoki is by her side not believing the fake smile anymore that I do. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it Usagi?" He asks her.

"I told you nothing is wrong," she replies her smile blinding. I watch as both blondes slink out the doors. Makoto looks over at me a confused look on her face as if to say what was that all about?

I shrug my shoulders not wanting to get involved. The little twit is probably having boy problems the way she hangs all over them. I shake my head, I'm so glad that is not my mess. Some outside force makes me twist around and look at them. Usagi has her head buried in Motoki's chest. Red crosses my vision briefly. Startled I turn back around. What do I care if he is holding her? I can't help the little growl that passes my lips. What is wrong with me?

*Motoki*

When Usagi walked into the arcade I knew something was wrong. Her eyes were full of unshed tears and no matter how bright her smile was it wasn't real. I busied myself finishing up with my other customers and made my way to her. When she looked up at me I knew whoever hurt her, this little angel was going to be in for a world of pain. Briefly I wondered if this had to do with yesterday but quickly dismissed that. Last night when I talked to Mamoru he said she went home just fine, that they didn't fight anymore. I could see real pain swimming around in her eyes. She just asked me for a shake shaking off her pain. Every time I looked at her she looked so sad and never once touched her drink. When Mamoru came in with a mysterious woman on his arm I saw her stiffen up. Not taking no for an answer anymore I followed her outside.

"Usagi what is wrong." I ask as soon as the doors close. Her little eyes well up with tears and she throws herself in my arms.

"It's nothing Toki I promise. Just tired and lonely I guess. The boy I like is love with another girl." Her words break my heart in to a million pieces. Her head barely reaches my shoulders, she feels so tiny and fragile in my arms. I hold her a little tighter and whisper in to her hair.

"It's all going to be ok. There is no need for you to be lonely and sad. It hurts my heart to see your smile missing. You are too beautiful and sweet to be feeling this way. Whoever it is that is making you sad is an idiot and does not deserve you. I promise." What's left of her happy façade breaks and crashes to the floor. The flood gates open and she sobs heavily into my chest. Crazy anger floods through me at the sound of her gut wrenching cries. I've only known this girl a few days and yet it seems as though I've known her my entire life. I know without a doubt I will do anything to see her smile again, I will kill anyone that ever makes her cry like this again. I can hear her shattered heart in her tears. Slowly I stroke her back in a comforting motion and just let her cry it all out. I know she isn't ready to talk about it, but that is ok when she is I'll be here. It doesn't take long for her to be all cried out but I continue whispering in her hair. After a few minutes she straightens up and looks me in the eye.

"Your right Toki I am not going to cry over him anymore." Her smile doesn't look forced this time. Before I can change my mind I hug her quickly again and say

"I get off of work in a few hours, how about we go catch a movie or something later on."

Her face lights up in happiness and her squeal of joy is real. "Really?" she asks.

I just smile down at her and say "Anything to make you feel better." She returns the hug and says something about friends and later. I can't make out all the words she says in that one quick girl speak sentence. Happily she skips away calling over her shoulder "Thanks Toki you're the best!" Her smile is contagious and I walk back inside. I know everyone notices the stupid grin on my face but I don't care.


	11. In love?

I'm ready for the rants.. sad face I haven't updated in a while. Once I get passed this icky hunk of boring filler things should get smooth again. *Gets on knees* please don't hate me.

*Usagi*

Deciding the hell with it I ran to the shrine to study some more. Entrance exams are next week and though I have been under study overload I still do not feel ready. I really should get Ami-chan a gift for all her hard work. Minako, Rei and Ami are all sitting in by the sacred fire and Rei is chanting something. I tiptoed my way to the girls and sat next to Ami-chan. No one else said anything until the flames roared high in the air and quickly calmed back down.

Waiting a few more seconds I turned to Rei a questioning look upon my face.

"I had a bad dream last night, I was asking the fire about it," she replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Confused I just let it pass and turned to Ami. "Ames, I know you need to do your own studying but can you please help me a little more?" I swear the room lit up with the brightness of their smiles.

"I would love too, actually we would all love to help you Usagi." She said followed by a chorus of giggles and a swarm of hugs. Instead of trying to cut this session short I immersed myself in the world of knowledge hoping for a moment without blue eyes invading my thoughts.

The sun was setting low in the sky why I finally snapped out of my learning daze. Turning a dazzling smile to the best friends a girl could ask for I said "Thanks for the help guys, maybe one or two more cram sessions like this and I'll be ready."

After a few more hugs and shared love I departed and headed onto my next adventure. This time I didn't wait for Minako; I didn't want everyone to know where I am headed. The streets lights came on just as I was turning into the arcade. The auto doors opened smoothly for me and I looked around for Motoki. Of course my eyes landed on Mamoru first. I set my shoulders straight and without a second glance hopped onto a stool a few away from him. Within seconds Motoki rounded the corner in dark jeans and a white t-shirt. He looked amazing in regular street clothes.

"Hey Usa-chan ready to go?" he asked me.

Plastering on a bright smile I quickly replied "Hai Toki, what's the game plan?" I felt Mamoru's blue eyes burning into my back but I didn't turn around. I grabbed a hold of the arm Toki was holding out to me instead.

"I was thinking we go and get a snack and then head to the park. I know you have school in the morning and I don't think your mom would like it if I kept you out late to watch a movie." His answer almost made me swoon. Why couldn't Mamoru be sweet and nice like Toki?

"That sounds great, just what I need after the intense cram session I just had."

His face lit up at my words. Pausing for a second he turned to Mamoru. "Hey buddy I'll see you in the morning." Not waiting for a reply we walked out together.

After walking around for a while picking up snacks Motoki leads me to the park. Taking a hold of my hand he guides me to a secluded area in the back. Acting like he is all sneaky he pulls me under the shade of a tall and old weeping willow that sits low next to the pond. Hidden within the depths of many other trees it's one place I have never seen before. A small excited gasp flies unexpectedly from my mouth. I know my eyes are wide in amazement and wonder.

Together we sit at the edge gazing at the sights before us. Before I can open my mouth to describe my delight Motoki turns to me.

"This is where I like to come when I need to think. I found this place by accident when I was really little. I hope you like it; I've never showed anyone else. "

The smile on my face grows to epic proportions and a sweet blush fills my cheeks. "Arigato, Motoki-san I'm really glad you are sharing your secret with me." Unable to meet his eyes I continued to stare around in wonder.

With a small chuckle he places a hand on my shoulder. "This place is our secret now and I want you to know anything we talk about here stays here. A secret just like this place."

All this talk about secrets brings blue eyes back into the forefront of my mind. I know Toki is dying to know what happened today. I also know this is his way of getting me to talk about. An involuntary shudder flows through my body as I think. I know I must look lost I really don't know what I should do. How will Motoki react if I tell him the truth?

Thinking the hell with it I spill out my deepest secret.

"I think I'm in love with Mamoru."

Update #1 of 2


	12. WHAT

Motoki

It feels like the entire world is thrown off its axis and freezes mid turn. I feel the air leave my lungs in a painful whoosh. For I second I wonder if I heard her correctly. Mamoru? Horrible, mean, lonely Mamoru? I can literally feel her staring at me trying to decipher my reaction. I don't know what to say. It seems as though all logical thought has flown right out of my head. Not in a single one of the scenarios I mapped out in my head did I see this coming. I understand the physical reaction to Mamoru the girls have, but never have I been able to figure out how they could stand the personal side of him. Never once have I seen Mamoru genuinely engage a member of the opposite sex in a personal fashion. Besides a few acquaintances from school he has never showed an ounce of respect for any woman. To think Usagi is one of the many girls to fall for him. It's inconceivable. As I sit here looking stupid for all intents and purposes I wonder for the hundredth time what the hell am I supposed to say? I glance up at her face and see her heart broken reaction to my silence.

Finally after what seems like a million years I manage to stutter out a "WOW".

I can see the tears threaten to fall from her sad sapphire gaze. I cough lightly and try again.

"I thought you hated him? What happened?"

She sniffles for a second and clears her throat. "I don't know. I want to hate him. I wish with every fiber of my very being that I could hate him. I just-"she sighs and wipes a stray tear from her eye before continuing. "When I look into his eyes," she begins "it's like I get lost. I can't breathe and I'm wrapped up in wishing I could touch him. I knew from the second I laid eyes on him that he was the one."

I sit in silence watching as she talks about my best friend. Somewhere deep in my heart I feel a pang of sadness. What is it with him? How do the girls literally fall at his feet? No matter how hurtful the words that spew out of his mouth they just keep coming back. I wonder not for the first time if it's just the shallowness of all the girls around. Why else would they put up with his snarky attitude? I look at Usagi and I cannot see how it could be because of his looks. She is nothing like the trashy and money hungry girls that usually chase him around. At least I hope not.

"I don't even know what it is Toki. I hate myself so much for feeling this way. I don't want to like him. When he opens his mouth I'm struck with this unbearable urge to hit him, but as always when I look into his eyes I drown. "She looks lost in thought for a second like she is contemplating whether or not to say whatever else is on her mind.

"I wanted it to be you." She says so softly I barely hear her.

Update #2 of 2


End file.
